Yamato Godai
Yamato Godai「五代 大和 Godai Yamato」 is a supporting character of the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is a guard of Nanba Prison wherein he is the deputy supervisor of building thirteen.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5 He is the husband of Navarin Godai and the father of Nadeshiko Godai. Appearance Yamato is a tall man with a lightly tanned complexion. He has dark grey eyes, thick eyebrows and long, black hair worn with only the bangs loose, reaching past his chest. He is often seen carrying a purple shinai bukuro over his right shoulder. Yamato wears a slightly modified version of the Nanba Prison guard uniform. His hat is wrapped in a hinomaru hachimaki in the colors of the Japanese flag, and he wears a white martial arts belt around his waist with similar decorations tied around the top of his boots. He sports rectangular gold pins on his collar, indicating his status as a deputy supervisor, and his name badge is pinned to his left breast. As a guard of building thirteen, he wears a red armband on his left arm, Personality Yamato is loud and simple-minded in nature, often seen laughing heartily. He is air-headed and clumsy, regularly bursting into both staff rooms and cells in a destructive fashion with little regard for the consequences;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 13Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 47 even Nico refuses to trust him with his belongings despite his high status as a guard, convinced that he will break them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 51 He is absent-minded and has a poor sense of direction, often being late due to losing his way within the prison. He has been known to rely on inmates to find his way on occasion,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 41 suggesting that he doesn’t care much for his pride and respects the inmates beneath him. He is a rather polite and formal person, referring to others with the respectable honorific “-dono”. Yamato is characterized by his love of training and exercise. He is passionate about it to the point of neglecting his duties in order to train, and regularly has inmates partake in his workouts with no regard for their blatant lack of enthusiasm.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 28 In spite of this, he is not the least bit aggressive; he prefers to take the most peaceful route possible during battleNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 16 and is warm, friendly and compassionate towards others. Yamato is a highly patriotic individual who indulges in Japanese culture with great enthusiasm.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 13 Plot Describe plot here. The New Year's Tournament Arc Building 5 Arc Trivia *The name Yamato 'means "big, great" (大) ('yama) and "harmony, peace" (和) (to). **It was also used for Japanese battleships. **The kanjis "大和" was originally used as the kanji name to write "japan", which is referencing Yamoto and his design. *Yamato's surname Godai 'means "five" (五) ('go) and "generation" (代) (dai), which literately means "five generations". *Yamato's favorite colors are rose madder and reddish-purple. *Yamato likes white rice. *Yamato's hobby is working out and offering his assistance. *Yamato has a bad sense of direction that he relies on Jyugo in some episodes. *Yamato is a hardcore Japanese person and indulges in Japanese culture. **He is very skilled in calligraphy as he has a Masters teaching license in calligraphy. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13